


Let's Blow This Popsicle Stand!

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [6]
Category: DCU, Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Escape, Friendship, Gen, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:16:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: It's the prison break from Hell!
Relationships: Lucifer & Michael, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: HfaB Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/958764
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Let's Blow This Popsicle Stand!

It was the darkest time in Hell, the winter solstice , the least amount of demons here since Crowley’s war. She looked up at the Cage, where there were not many guards, she could see the runes, having learned Enochian in her millennium of serving an archangel. She saw the networks of slaves guarding the cage, smirking as she felt her demon knives in hand.

Her Lord, her friend, her equal, her bonded, he had forged these for her from his own feathers and made them in Hellfire. The most effective weapon on both demons and angels.

She could feel the pressure of Lucifer’s grace, which had her slipping out on a chain link as she threw a knife at the Cage, for between the bars. She heard the clang, the guards jolted to look for her, but she was already slipping down the chains. Drawing on Lucifer’s energy she didn’t submit to the electricity God used to imprison Lucifer.

The time of the Cage’s construction was because of Michael’s paranoia, but Maze knew every trick the archangel would employ to keep Lucifer imprisoned, though the advantage she and Lucifer had to get out was one Michael didn’t know about.

Making her way to the ledge she twirled a knife as she walked the edge of the Pit; the deepest level of Hell. Hell was not happy about it’s King’s imprisonment; as Hell, rather like Heaven, was a thing with it’s own will and powers, it was an essence, a force, in many ways Hell was alive.

Crowley’s take over, in reaction to the power void that had been created in the last five hundred years, had been swift. Burtal even. She would give the demon credit where credit was due; but she had been the torturer and creator of Crowley so the weaselly little bastard wasn’t as slick as he thought he was. She knew his plays, his moves, his thought process, and the typical average thoughts of the average demon.

There were few demons truly worthy, in Mazikeen’s mind, of playing the game on the celestial field. Crowley was not one of them.

She saw the demons of Lilim coming at her, her mother’s warriors.

She ducked into the shadows as they neared, she heard them walk by, whispers of Satan on their lips. She waited until they were out of the path, before she saw a glint of light in the Cage, she smirked seeing her lord flashing her the knife as he worked. She saw some of the Stone Giants, which had her biting her lip.

There would be one shot at this, the only true advantage she had was one no one, not even God would know about.

Crouching low she watched for Lucifer’s signal.

She felt his Grace fluctuating, and knew he was working, she smirked.

There was a ripple of conflicting power, she felt it, and took her sign as she leapt into action. A screech about to erupt had her burying her knife in the gullet of an old adversary of hers’, she smiled watching the darkness flicker in his form before she twisted off him, hurling her knives at the oncomes who were not aware of her presence.

Catching a chain link she swung up and over before her knives rematerialized in her hands. She looked at the guards.

“Well come on then,” she purred.

“Don’t let her get to the cage!” a voice shouted. She evaded several weapons coming for her, slipping around them, she caught one midair before she twisted around to hurl it with all her strength at the coming demon. The head flew back as the body fell from the chains, she dropped, grabbing it before dropping, the lightning hit as she released. Her wings pushed out and she flew under the Cage, sensing him above her. The chaotic pressure of his Grace was increasing, so was the other Grace in the Cage. She flapped a few times taking herself higher, instinct had her running along the edges of the pit with a few wing flaps to get her up. Landing on the level above she saw the guards coming at her. A smile played on her lips as she stood, she rolled her knives on her knuckles as she took her stance.

“Mazikeen!” a voice snarled, she chuckled.

“Who’d you think it would be?” she teased icily. “Did the King leave you behind as punishment, Asmodeus?” she taunted. Lucifer’s weakest creation, she knew, but still more powerful than she. Most of Lucifer’s Creations were more powerful than her, but as they were only creations of his, she could kill them. It wasn’t like he loved his Creations, for his Creations were created for Hell. It was only his children she had sworn never to harm.

“He’s no King,” Asmodeus spat out in disgust. “But he’s better than Lucifer on the throne, for the moment,” Asmodeus chuckled deeply and maliciously.

Mazikeen frowned as she shrugged casually. “Agree to disagree,” she offered.

“You cannot win Mazikeen,” Kakk cackled then.

“Watch Me,” she smiled menacingly before she threw the knives, going low as she dove into the fray, her knives buried in the throats as her wings knocked back the biggest onslaught. Grabbing her weapons she twisted into the masses, demons coming for her head, and her light armor was not going to be enough protection if she wasn’t careful and if Lucifer didn’t hurry up!

Catching a spear with her knee she twisted it away as she slashed his face as she twisted to land, now with a spear she swung, knocking demons off the ledge into the Pit.

She cried out when something slashed down her back, she felt the blood spurting from that wound as it knocked her off her balance. Stumbling back from Kakk she saw her wings, the leathery masses laying on the ground, and she snarled.

“Fly away, go to your Angel now, Daughter of Lilith! See who wins when you can’t escape!” Kakk cackled.

“Me!” she snapped as the spear went through his smug face. Her knives severed his tendons painfully as she threw his body over the edge into the Pit, the other demons came and she kept fighting despite the agonizing pain in her back. There were too many! She couldn’t…!

* * *

Lucifer took a steadying breath as he focused past the torture of the Cage, he smirked as he felt the blade in hand, his wings twitched slightly as he started working the lock. Michael was screaming in agony stilly, Lucifer felt his twin’s pain, but it was not his focus. He watched from the peripheral, through the bars of the cage.

A smile twitched on his features, he had watched as she appeared and disappeared occasionally through the last centuries and he smiled seeing her. She was standing there, slender, dangerous, in her red robes, she was standing on the chains then she was flying.

Michael screamed, Lucifer focused on the lock, feeling the divine gears and connection being severed by the blade. He felt his Grace pooling, building, realigning as he felt the locks, and chains holding him. He dropped to the Cage ground as one gave out, with his free arm he twisted around. Maze cried out, he watched her wings fall to the ground and she attacked fiercely, there was a pain throbbing through his own wings as the divinity holding him gave out, and he felt his natural Grace explode from his body, shattering everything around him.

Instinct had him catching his weakened brother and throwing him to the mass of demons. Everyone stumbled at the force of his power as he snarled. Maze staggered a step and he flew to her.

“Lucifer!” she shouted, he reached for her as the flames erupted from his finger tips, the demons howled. Catching Mazikeen in his arms he launched up as the alarms were sounded.

“LUCIFER!” a bellow below had him glancing just in time for his brother to knock into his legs into the chains, he felt Maze fall from his arms, her scream was unlike any he had ever heard from her. Michael caught his throat and threw him into the chains.

“You!” Michael snarled glaring into his eyes, his own powers and Grace flaring. “You! You Took Everything From Me!” Michael roared as he threw him. “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” He screeched it with all his power. Lucifer rolled over the edge of a chain which was holding the remenants of the Cage up. He saw Maze standing on the cage, frantically assessing her way up. He blocked a blow from his brother, but barely. He watched as Michael came after him, he didn’t even try to reason with him, as he struggled a bit to keep his brother at bay.

He had grown up with Michael, fought the same wars as Michael, struggled with his brother. They were equals in everyway, he knew that, but in their mutually weakened states, and his attention divided he knew this was a losing battle. But he could, he saw Maze running over the chain links, he could distract Michael long enough for Maze to level the playing field.

“He Never Loved Us!” Lucifer shouted as he threw a punch, catching Michael’s gut before slamming his brother’s head on his knee,knocking him down with his elbow right between the wings. He could feel the Grace of his brother waver at that. “He Never Loved You! You Will Never Be Able To Make Him Proud! None Of Us Can!”

“We Were Happy! You DESTROYED THAT!” Michael screamed twisting around, grabbing Lucifer’s wing, he grimaced feeling the feathers torn from his divinity. He slammed a knee into his brother, knocking him off him, spinning in the air. Now Maze leapt, her legs wrapping around Michael’s waist and shoulder as she stabbed his brother’s wing, Michael fluttered, and he watched his brother start falling as he grabbed Maze and tried to take her knife. Lucifer dove after her just as Michael grabbed for the knives in her hand. Throwing the flames down he grabbed Maze just as they hit them, he managed to wrap around his demon as they plummeted for the ground. Wrapping his wings around them he grunted at the icy impact before he felt them being dragged down. He struggled, uncurling his body, his wings wouldn’t cooperate, Maze pulled on his wrist as they struggled through the substance, finally breaking the surface as they gasped for breath before something knocked them both back down. Lucifer felt his wings twisting about frantically; they felt unbelieveably heavy until something soft hit his head, and he finally rolled up, gasping for air, Maze stubbornly clinging to his wrist, determinedly dragging him along. He staggered a few steps after her, feeling the water; he had forgotten what that felt like, shallowing, they stumbled over the wet, loose sand before he fell to his knees.

Maze collapsed beside him, and he smiled at her, her lips quirked.

“Hello Mazikeen,” he chuckled, reaching out to trace her cheek.

“Do you ever not need me to save your ass?” she demanded.

“Wouldn’t be much fun if I didn’t get to be the damsel in distress on occasion,” he chuckled.

“You trusted Azazel to not fuck up getting your out of that Cage!” she snapped in irritation.

“So the plan wasn’t full proof, but you were pissed at me,” he pointed out.

“So! I’m a demon! We get pissed for stupidity!” she weakly slapped his shoulder.

“I knew what Michael was orchestrating, I thought to use the opportunity to get out,” he defended weakly, struggling to tuck his wings away again, finally they settled which had him staring at his bonded.

“You idiot!” she snapped.

“You’ve told me!”

“I can’t believe you played into their hands! And with those worthless meatsacks to be vessels in your petty squabble!” she snapped.

“I was just getting out of the Cage, not going to war without you, darling. I’d never do that.”

“No, just get thrown back into the Cage, with Michael no less,” she snorted.

“I had it all under control,” he assured her.

“Liar.”

“Well I knew you’d come for me,” he defended.

“I heard about it from Abaddon,” Maze informed him. “Abaddon; the bimbo idiot who couldn’t keep a divine secret to save her life, and who helped Alastair upstage you into a Revolt, and now the little worm Crowley is ‘King’.”

“I’ve heard, but I knew you’d never stand for it,” he chuckled.

“Where are we?” she demanded.

“Earth.”

“And you took us to Creatation!?” she roared as she sat up.

“Oh please, love, it’s not that bad, and we’ll have a lovely holiday again, like we did in sixty-sixty, and see to have a grand old time,” he promised.

“I… you…” she started as she pushed herself over him to keep her Hellfire gaze on him as she bristled.

“I am so happy to see you,” he whispered dragging her down for the first kiss in centuries. He felt her lips move, and he deepened the kiss as his fingers traced the taunt, ragged skin of her left cheek before his hand fisted in her hair and he sat up, she fell onto his lap, he dragged her closer as his tongue flicked over her teeth. She had her hands clawing at his back, dragging him loser, the energy of their existence thrummed in energy, reconnecting, refamiliarizing, he felt like he was being enraptured by hellfire and reborn. She sat back, slapped him hard.

“What the Bloody Hell! Maze!?” he gaped at her.

“Shut up,” she ordered before her mouth was crashing onto his with a ferocity he half remembered her always having, her hands dragged over the scars of his true form, and he rolled them around, she crashed into the sand, his wings unfurling so he could keep balance, the damaged limb protested, but he smiled as he drowned in her. Her strong, long legs were tight around his waist and he moaned when her fingers traced the joints on his back to wings, her touch ruffling the sensitive feathers.

“I’m still mad at you,” she stated shoving him off her, a low chuckle escaped his lips.

“I have missed you,” he assured her.

For a moment his demon looked touched, and even shocked, before she glared at him. “You’re an idiot!”

“You’ve stated, can we get over that?” he asked.

“No! Lucifer…” she sighed.

“A plague! A demonic plague! Really! I’m surprised that you didn’t get smited! You can’t do shit like that again!” she snapped. “I… you can’t leave me. You can’t!”

“I would never!”

“You did! You Got Tossed In That Cage!”

“And I am out now,” he pointed out.

“Lucifer.”

“Mazikeen,” he chuckled. “Let us take a holiday! A real holiday, no siblings, no Father, no divinity business at all! I fulfilled my end of the bargains, and we have an opportunity for a clean slate,” he decided.

“Your Dad’s never going to let that happen,” she snorted.

“I am serious, and if my baby brother can live here without Daddy Dearest even carrying, then I think I can too. And Father didn’t even interfere when the baby of the family bonded with that infuriating Winchester!” he bartered.

She snorted. “I bust you out of the Cage and you want to go on holiday, we should go back to Hell, take it back, stomp on their throats and remind them who the King is!”

“Maze, I am tired of Hell,” he whispered. “All that time in the Cage… I tire of being the villain, I tire playing Father’s infernal game which no one can win, and I tire of being blamed for everything from the darkness, to every human sinful thought,” he murmured. “Let us… let us start over, you and me,” he pleaded.

His demoness stilled as her human eye glared at him. “And what would we do?” she asked warily.

“Let us live, Mazikeen, we have five hundred years of debauchery to catch up on, and I have so missed your company,” he smiled. “Mazikeen Morningstar, will you stay with me, for eternity?”

“I already said yes to that!” she snapped.

“Will you stay on holiday with me, love?” he chuckled.

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes.

“Thank you,” he whispered as she leaned on his chest, he felt his energy healing her slowly.

“Will they… can they?” she whispered.

“No, and I am sorry, I cannot give them back either,” he murmured. She sighed as she closed her eye, her milky eye was sightless, he wrapped his arms around her so they were just sitting there in the moonlight and stars as the water rolled to the shore and back again.

“It was worth it,” she decided.

He didn’t agree with her, he had loved flying with Mazikeen, and now that pleasure was gone. But he would ensure she could again, all she need to do was ask, he’d see to it.

“What are we going to do now?” she asked.

“Raise a little hell, love,” he chuckled.

“I hate you, I hate you so much!” she sighed tiredly, he laughed feeling their energies merging steadily. Too long had they been without proximity, all because he had a fight with his sister, Azrael. The Black Plague wasn’t solely his fault! It was Azrael’s and Dad’s for coming after Mazikeen, he wouldn’t have cared what they were doing in Hell, but they went after his Queen, he had retaliated in suit.

Mazikeen was his bonded, there was little he wouldn’t do to avenge her, or retaliate on her behalf; even if she was unaware of how close she had been to eradication.

He couldn’t survive without his demon, she was the only good thing he had ever encountered after his Fall. He would never let harm befall his ever faithful, loyal Maze, she was his bonded.

“Damn, I left a knife in the Pit!” she muttered sourly.

“We’ll forge more in a bit, but I am exhausted love, we should find shelter.”

“Sure, tuck the wings away!” she ordered.

“You dare order your King around!?” he mused.

“In case the King forgot, I amd the Queen, and I will order him to do whatever I want!”

“Too right, love, too right.”

“And next time you intend to get a rescue, don’t rely on second rate demons!” she ordered.

He laughed.


End file.
